Interview mit einem Vampir äh, Zauberer
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Nia, eine elbische Reporterin aus Bruchtal, kommt nach Hogwarts, wo die Dinge nicht so sind wie sie sollten...
1. Kater des Schreckens 1

Hallo, habe eine neue Idee zur Potterwelt. Bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt, habe schon große Pläne über Fortsetzungen, wenn euch das hier gefällt!

_Plot: _Nia, eine Elbin aus Bruchtal, ist in Hogwarts, wo alles nicht so ist wie es sollte...

_Disclaimer: _Nia gehört MIR!!! Harr Harr Harr... Aber dafür nicht Harry, nicht Hermine, oder die anderen aus dem Potteruniversum. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, es hebt nur die Laune, hoffe ich...

_Raiting: _Gibt es ein Raiting, um die Lachmuskeln zu schonen? Können 10-Jährige weniger lachen als Ältere? Oder umgekehrt?

**

* * *

**

**Interview mit einem Vampir- äh, Zauberer**

**Die Kammer des Schreckens**

**1. Teil**

N: Ich stehe hier vor dem berühmten Schloss Hogwarts und mache mich jetzt auf die Suche nach Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der leibt und trinkt- äh, lebt.

_Reporterin Nia öffnet die Flügeltüren und tritt in die Vorhalle._

N: WOW, die Punktegläser der vier Häuser Griffindor, Hafflepaff, Slüserin und Räewenkloah! Das ist unglaublich.

_Nia geht Richtung Treppe, wo ihr ein Lehrer entgegen kommt._

N: Moment, sind sie nicht Professor Lockhart?

L: _selbstzufrieden _Ja, der bin ich. Wer sind sie?

N: Ich bin Nia von dem Abendblatt RIWENDELL, NJÜUS. Frisch aus Bruchtal hierher gereist. Sind sie hier Lehrer?

L: Ja, natürlich. Der gute Schulleiter Bummelbohr-

N: Meinen sie Dammbeldor?

L: Ja, genau den. Also, der Gute hat gemeint, diese Schule bräuchte mal wieder einen richtig guten Lehrer, der den Schülern auch etwas beibringt.

N: Wer wurde denn genommen?

L: _beleidigt_ Ich natürlich!

N: Verzeihung. Könnten sie mir sagen, wo ich Harry, den Jungen der trinkt- äh, lebt, finden kann?

L: Er wird vermutlich gerade Unterricht haben, oder die Schulordnung missachten und den dunklen Lord jagen. Schauen sie am besten zuerst in den Mädchenklos nach.

N: Danke für die Auskunft.

_Nia geht die Treppe hoch und schaut sich um. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren, welches sich mit Zahnseide in den übergroßen Vorderzähnen pult, läuft ihr über den Weg._

N: Ich glaube, du bist ein Mädchen.

H1: _kichert_ Gut möglich.

N: Hey, dann weißt du sicher, wo die Klos für euch sind.

_Beim Bewegen klonkert etwas in den Taschen des Mädchens und sie kichert wieder schrill._

H1: Komm einfach mit. Ich heiße übrigens Hermine.

_Nia nickt und folgt ihr._

N: Du bist die Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der säuft- äh, lebt?

H1: _schiebt die Autogrammkarte von Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der gerne tiefer ins Glas schaut- äh, lebt, tiefer in ihren Ausschnitt_ Wie haben sie das denn herausbekommen?

N: _zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche_ Tragbares google, hab eben nachgeschaut, als du versucht hast, das Autogramm von ihm zu verstecken.

_Das Mädchen- äh, Hermine bleibt stehen und öffnet eine Tür, hinter der man Gestöhne hört._

H1: Mörte, ich bin's, Hermi.

_Ein erschrockenes Platsch ist zu hören und ein Geistermädchen kommt aus einer Kabine, zieht sich dabei hastig den Rock runter._

H1: _flüstert zu Nia_ Sie hat einen Geistervibrator gewonnen. Melde dich besser immer, wenn du reinkommst, ich habe sie mal erwischt, war echt eklig!

N: nickt Ok!

_Hermine zieht unter einem Waschbecken aus dem Badeschränkchen einen gammeligen Topf hervor und entzündet ein Feuer._

H1: Harry und Ron müssten gleich kommen, dann erlebst du ein wahrlich tolles Spektakel!

N: Wollte ihr den Vielsafttrank trinken?

H1: Ach was, wir haben Bowle gemacht und wollen uns besaufen, bis wir Mörte nicht mehr klar sehen und uns selber durchnehmen!

N: Ach so.

_Die Tür knallt auf und Harry, der Junge der sabbert- äh, lebt, und sein Freund Ron stürzen hinter Lockhart in das Klo. Ron erbricht sich und Harry trinkt zur Beruhigung einen Schluck Whiskey aus seinem Flachmann_.

N: Harry, der Junge der ...- äh, lebt.

_Nia reicht Harry die Hand, zieht sich aber sofort wieder zehn Schritte zurück, als ihr sein starker Alkoholgeruch entgegen kommt._

H2: Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Hermi, ich rieche Punsch.

R: Ist Rum drin?

N: Du musst Ronneld Wiesli sein, der beste Freund von... Harry.

R: Richtig! Hermi, jetzt sag schon.

L: Hallo Nia. Was machen sie hier?

N: Ich wollte mit Harry, dem Jungen, der - sie wissen schon- reden.

L: Wie ich bereits sagte, er jagt den dunklen Lord.

_Harry Potter, der Junge der einen Flachmann hat- äh, immer noch lebt, will Lockhart zum Schweigen bringen, bricht stattdessen einen Wasserhahn ab._

H2: Ups. _sieht sich den Waaserhahn genauer an_ Hey, Moment mal, das sind... Biber drauf!

H1: _flüstert_ Das ist der falsche, nimm den daneben.

H2: Oh, da sind kleine Kaninchen drauf.

_Hektisch fangen Hermine, Ron und Harry, der Junge der Schlangen sucht- äh, lebt, an zu suchen, nach dem Wasserhahn mit den Schlangen drauf. Nia dreht den Wasserhahn zu, an dem sie gerade ein Peeling gemacht hat und schaut sich überrascht um._

N: Meint ihr diesen?

_Die beiden Hs und Ron atmen erleichtert auf. H2 (Harry, der Junge der blablabla...) tritt vor._

H2: Moment! _er kratzt sich am Kopf_ Ach ja. Rcheschachasai... oder so.

_Die Waschbecken fangen an zu kichern, ein goldener Rabe wird das Zeichen von Hapag Lloyd und Lockhart fällt in Ohnmacht._

H2: Wusst´ ich's doch!

_Die Klotüren klappern und ein großes Loch tut sich auf, um den Weg zur Kammer des Funparks- äh, Schreckens freizugeben._

N: Lockhart braucht Hilfe.

H2: _kniet neben ihn_ Ich werde Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machen.

_Lockhart springt auf und versteckt sich hinter der im Raum schwebenden, schlafenden Mörte._

L: Mir geht's gut!

H1: Ich finde, ihr solltet da runter gehen.

L: Genau, geht ihr da ruhig runter.

N: Und mein Interview?

R: Komm doch mit.

_Nia nickt und springt begeistert in das dunkle Loch. Hermine, Ron, Lockhart und Harry, der Junge der nicht nüchtern sein kann- äh, lebt, springen hinterher. Hermine hat sich noch den Punschkessel geschnappt und unüberschwappbar gezaubert._

_In der Finsternis angekommen verteilt Hermine als erstes Becher und gießt jedem etwas ein. Harry, der Junge der viel verträgt- äh, lebt, steht als letzter noch auf zwei Beinen, während alle anderen nach vier Bechern der Rum-Whiskey-Alkopop-Sekt-Mischung auf dem Boden liegen._

H2: _trinkt seinen letzten Schluck_ Ich werde euch immer platt machen.

_Harry, der Junge der überbleibt- äh, lebt, macht Anstalten, alleine weiterzuschwanken, aber Nia kommt auf die Füße und folgt ihm._

N: Das solltest du nicht tun.

H2: Was?

N: Ich habe das zweite Buch von Dschei Kei Rohling gelesen, und da bringt ein Zauber von Lockhart die Höhle zum Einstürzen und trennt dich von Ron. Geh lieber, wenn alle wach sind. Wir könnten solange das Interview machen.

H1: _taucht neben ihnen auf_ Was macht ihr denn schon wieder?

N: Ein Interview?

H1: Schwach, Nia, wirklich.

H2: Ich spiele den großen Helden und will die Kammer des Schreckens alleine finden. _kratzt sich am Kopf und pult eine Laus hervor, die er wegschippst._ Warum eigentlich?

_Hermine geht zum Rand der Kulisse, klopft dem Regisseur auf die Schulter und nimmt sich sein Drehbuch._

H1: Moment. _blättert im Drehbuch und murmelt vor sich hin_ Anfang... Dobby... _schaut den Regisseur an_ Wer zum Teufel ist Dobby? _vertieft sich wieder ins Drehbuch_ Time to kill... let me introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher... ah, hier! Was? Ich sollte versteinert sein.

H2: Egal, überspring einfach.

H1: Ok, Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht. Harry, Riddle hat dir gezeigt, wie seine Jungend war-

H2: Ja _lacht_, dass hat er! War mehr Säufer als ich! _Nimmt noch ein Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und hustet._

N: Ach, genau, Dschieni Wiesli wurde doch entführt.

H2: Wer ist das denn?

R: _vom Boden_ Meine Schwester! Sie steht auf dich, schon seit Jahren.

H2: Ach die, hatte die nicht mal was mit Snape?

R: Was?

N: Das ist glaube ich eine andere Geschichte!

H2: Stimmt, und da-

H1: _ungeduldig_ Auf jeden Fall willst du sie retten. So, gehen wir?

_Lockhart zieht Ron den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, weil seiner beim Popeln zerbrochen ist und Ron merkt es natürlich, tut aber nichts, weil er gerade einen Joint raucht. Lockhart springt auf und fuchtelt böse in der Gegend rum._

L: So, ich muss euch etwas sagen. Ich bin ein aufgeblasener Wicht, der Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hat und nicht zaubern kann. Ich muss euch jetzt leider das Gedächtnis löschen!

N: Hat dich jemand gefragt?

R: Er war schon immer schwierig!

L: Alle auf den Boden, das ist ein Banküberfall.

H1: _schwenkt ihren Zauberstab_ Accio Rons Zauberstab.

L: _schreit_ VERGESSTALLESUNDSTERBT !

H2: _überrascht_ Den Zauber gibt es?

_Die Höhle fängt an zu wackeln und Plastiksteine fallen herunter, damit Harry, der Junge der nicht mehr gerade stehen kann- äh, lebt, nicht verletzt wird. Als es aufgehört hat ist eine unüberwindbare Wand zwischen Ron und Lockhart und uns drei von den Bühnenbildnern aufgebaut._

H2: ROOOOOON!

R: _gedämpft_ Alles ok, aber Lockhart hat's erwischt. Ist nicht mehr ganz da.

L: _ebenfalls gedämpft_ Hallo! Schöne Gegend. Wohnst du hier?

H2: Wir gehen dann ohne sie. Nia, du hattest Recht. _Nimmt noch einen Schluck aus dem seinem Flachmann._

_Hermine, Nia und Harry, der Junge der nach dem Trinken gerne fremde Mädchen anbaggert- äh, lebt gehen weiter in die Kanalisation unter ihrer Schule. Ron auf der anderen Seite des unechten Steinhaufens setzt sich neben Lockhart, der mit sich selbst Mühle spielt, und zieht seinen Kamm hervor, um „Spiel mir ein Lied vom Tod" zu spielen._

Teil 1 Ende

* * *

Fleißig reviewn, fleißig Fortsetzung, wie immer... 


	2. Kater des Schreckens 2

Tada, der zweite Teil ist da. ( Und es bleibt nicht der letzte!)

Danke für die tollen Reviews, hoffe, das Ka.Kind, lynx und Tod bleiben mir treue Leser...

Liebe euch alle _stolper und fall auf die Nase..._

**Achtung! Bemerkung zum 6. Potter!**

* * *

H1 Hermine ------ H2 Harry ------ N Nia ------ R Ron ------ L Lockhart ------

D Dschieni ------ TR Taschenrechner…nein… ach ja, Tom Riddel ------ B Basilisk

* * *

Teil 2

_Nia, Hermine und Harry, der Junge, der die Orientierung verloren hat- äh, lebt, irren durch die unterirdischen Gänge der Kanalisation und finden ihren Weg nicht mehr, eben wegen Harry, dem Jungen der usw. ... ._

_Hermine kramt schon eine Weile in ihren Taschen und seufzt andauernd._

H1: _seufzt sehr laut_

N + H2: _sehr genervt_ Was ist denn?

H1: Ich suche die ganze Zeit den Plan.

H2: Welchen Plan?

H1: Von der Londoner Untergrundbahn.

N: Soll der uns hier helfen, oder was?

H1: Ja, in dem Buch Hisstorie off Hokwarts stand, dass diese Kanäle genau nach der Londoner Untergrundbahn gebaut wurden. Und ich war mit meinen Eltern da, also habe ich noch einen Plan, irgendwo hier... _bleibt stehen und zieht ihren Umhang aus, um darin zu wühlen._

_Harry, der Junge der betrunken seine beste Freundin nicht mehr erkennt- äh, lebt, schaut Hermine von oben bis unten anzüglich an und nimmt einen Schluck Punsch, den er seltsamer Weise noch dabei hat._

N: Ich würde vorschlagen, weil wir nichts besseres zu tun haben fange ich jetzt mein Interview an. Harry Potter, der Junge... nein, ich meine, wie fühlt man sich, so aus einer Muggelfamilie in ein Zaubererhotel- äh, eine Zaubererschule zu kommen?

_Harry Potter, der Junge der Punsch zaubern kann- äh, lebt, dreht sich zu ihr um und macht den Mund auf. Nia läuft vor Spannung eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter._

H2: Also, erst mal waren meine Eltern keine Muggel, sondern die größten Zauberer der Geschichte.

N: Ich dachte, das wäre Wolldemord.

_Harry, der Junge der als Kind einen Angriff von Wolldemord überlebte- äh, trinkt, nein, lebt, wischt sich über die Augen und schaut dann gedankenverloren Hermine zu, die mittlerweile auch ihren Rock und Pullover ausgezogen hat und zu „You can leave your head on" tanzt._

H2: Nein, meine Eltern haben sich für mich geopfert und sind für mich gestorben. Zieht einen Handspiegel aus der Tasche und zwinkert sich selbst zu Das macht sie eindeutig zu den größten Zauberern der Welt! Abgesehen von Dammbeldor, der im Band sechs auch für mich sterben wird, und Sirius, der hinter einen Wandvorhang stolpert und meint, er müsste auch für mich sterben.

_Nia wirft ihm einen strengen Blick zu._

N: Dafür werden dich alle deine Fäns hassen.

H2: Welche Fäns?

H1: _wieder angezogen und hat den Gettoblaster zurück in den Schrank der Requisiten gestellt_ Ich hab den Plan!

_Alle drei beugen sich über das zerfledderte Papier. Hermine zeigt auf Trafälgaskwär._

H1: Hier sind wir.

_Zeigt auf die Station Tschämber off Siekrits._

H1: Und da müssen wir hin!

N: Dann müssen wir mit der U9 Richtung Pickedilli Sörkus und dann in die U5 einsteigen. Nach drei Stationen sind wir da.

_Hermine und Harry, der Junge der von zuviel Alkohol schielt und den Plan eh nicht lesen kann- äh, lebt starren Nia an._

N: Nicht?

_Hermine stopft den Plan wieder in ihre Tasche._

H1: In circa einer Stund finden wir den geheimen Eingang. _Geht an dem Schild „Zur Kammer des Schreckens da lang" vorbei und wirft ihre Haare über die Schulter._ Und bis dahin macht ihr eben euer Interview.

N: Ok, wo waren wir? Ach ja, Harry, was macht dein Leben hier an dieser Schule aus?

H2: Hockey, wir spielen das jeden Tag. Nickt begeistert

_Hermine verdreht die Augen._

H1: Versuchs mal mit zaubern und Quidditch.

H2: Was ist Quidditch?

N: Egal. Nächste Frage. Wer könnte dein Herz am ehesten erobern?

H2: _wirft einen schnellen Blick auf Hermine und sagt dann überzeugt_ Äh... Cho?

N: Das wird unsere Fäns freuen. Und welche Lehrer kannst du nicht leiden?

H2: Lupin? Nein, das war der falsche, der hatte mal was mit Sirius... _kratzt sich in alter Gewohnheit am Kopf_ Ach ja, Snäep kann ich nicht leiden.

N: Wer ist das?

H1: Unser Lehrer in Zaubertränke. Er kann Harry nicht leiden, weil sein Vater ihn immer schikaniert hat.

_Hermine malt Bilder mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft, wo James Potter, der Mann der tot ist- äh, lebt... äh... noch mal!_

_Hermine malt Bilder mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft, in welchen James Potter Snäep bei einem Rondevouz mit Sauce bekleckert und auf anderen auslacht._

N: Was für ein Widerling!

H1: Finde ich auch, er sollte sich dringend die Haare waschen.

N: Ich meine Harrys Vater.

H1: _verschluckt sich und lächelt unecht_ Meinte ich auch!

_Harry, der Junge der einen scheiß Vater hatte- äh, lebt, stolpert über eine riesengroße Schlangenhaut, steht wieder auf, nimmt noch einen Schluck Punsch und reibt sich die Narbe, welche die Maskenbildner auf die falsche Seite gemalt haben, nämlich genau in die Mitte._

H2: Ich glaube, hier liegt was.

N: WOW! Eine übergroße Schlangenhaut.

H1: Typisch, in allen Büchern steht immer, dass Basilisken wie Vögel, mit gelbem Gefieder und breiten, dornigen Flügeln, blutroten Augen und einem stacheligen Kranz bleicher Stacheln auf dem Kopf. Und der Schwanz, nur der Schwanz ist wie eine Schlange, besetzt mit einer Klaue am Ende, die nach unsichtbarer Beute schnappt. Aber was haben wir hier, eine Schlangenhaut!

N: Ich glaube, das ist nur der Schwanz. Sieh mal, da vorne liegen gelbe Federn.

_Hermine pufft Nia von hinten an und kichert._

H2: Hier, das sieht aus wie eine Drehtür.

_Harry, der Junge der keinen Scharfsinn besitzt wie sich gleich herausstellen wird- äh, lebt, zeigt auf eine Tür mit zwei verknoteten Schlangen drauf._

H1: Sag was auf schlangisch.

H2: Auf was?

N: Parsel.

H2: Hä?

H1 + N: Du sollst mit den Schlangen sprechen!

H2: Ach so. Äh... Öwfnedschichwennnnischdaschwill.

_Die verknoteten Schlangen entknoten sich unter dramatischer Musik und die Tür geht auf. Dahinter wird ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer sichtbar. Der Basilisk (natürlich eine Schlange) sitzt vor dem Fernseher, daneben die Holo-Produktion von Tom Riddel, der mit verschwörerischen Gesten versucht, den Basilisken auf Harry, den Jungen der tatsächlich mal etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hat und immer noch lebt- äh, ja, lebt zu lenken. Hermine und Nia grinsen._

TR: Ich werde dich vernichten!

H2: Das glaubst auch nur du!

TR: Lust auf ein Duell?

H2: Warum nicht?

_Sie holen ihre Yu-Gi-Oh Karten heraus und setzten sich neben den Basilisken, der sich das Telefon gegriffen hat und bei einem Shopping-Sender anruft, um eine beheizbare Heizdecke zu kaufen. Hermine entdeckt Dschieni, die auf dem Sofa liegt und mit ihrem Agenten über_ _das Honorar für „Dschieni rennt" zu sprechen._

H1: _an Harry, den Jungen mit Kleinkindervorlieben der- äh, lebt_ Dahinten ist Rons Schwester. Wir schnappen sie uns und du lenkst Riddel ab, ok?

H2: _vertieft in sein Spiel_ Ok, aber leise, damit ihr uns nicht stört!

Hermine und Nia krabbeln hinter den Basiliken auf dem Boden entlang und setzten sich zu Dschieni aufs Sofa.

H1: flüstert Dschieni, wir sind hier um dich zu retten.

D: Was? _legt ihr Telefon beiseite_ Ich bin beschäftigt, seht ihr das nicht? Außerdem steht in meinen Textbuch, dass ich mich gleich ohnmächtig stellen muss, weil Tom an Macht über mich gewinnt und wenn Harry ihn dann besiegt hat muss ich ganz spektakulär aufwachen und heulen. Dann bringt er mich nach oben und ich kann den nächsten Film machen. Und wer ist die? _zeigt auf Nia und nimmt ihr Handy wieder ans Ohr_ Wo waren wir? Ach so, ich möchte eine Einzelkabine...

H1: _an Nia_ Der ist nicht zu helfen.

N: Wir sollten das ... Harry sagen.

H1: Nein, wir sagen ihr einfach, der Text wurde geändert, weil Harry zu einem Kleinkind mutiert ist.

H2: _von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, schre_it KAMEHAMEHAAAAA! Platt, Tom, Platt!

B: _hält sich die Augen zu, um niemanden mit seinem Todesblick zu vernichten und dreht sich wütend zu Harry, dem Jungen der Tom Riddel besiegt und lebt_ HMSCHWRFTGNEBSSCHT!

H2: Hey, sorry Kumpel, wollte nicht so laut sein!

TR: Ok, ich gebe auf, hier, mein Tagebuch.

H2: Was soll ich damit?

_Dschieni fällt dramatisch in Ohnmacht._

H1: Es vernichten?

H2: Na gut.

_Während Nia, Hermine und Tom Riddel gespannt zusehen (Dschieni blinzelt) tippt Harry, der Junge der im nüchternen Zustand alles zerreißen will- äh, lebt, mit seinem Zauberstab das alte gammelige Buch an und lässt es neu werden. Tom Riddel unterbricht die Verbindung und sein Holo-Bild verschwindet. Dschieni wacht mit einem Tusch auf und wirft sich Harry in die Arme. Der Basilisk grummelt und wirft die ungebetenen Gäste raus._

_Draußen schaut Dschieni Nia wieder skeptisch an._

D: Wer ist die?

N: Ich bin Nia, aus Bruchtal. Ich soll Harry Potter, den Jungen der...- äh, lebt interviewen.

D: Toll. _zückt ihr Handy und marschiert Richtung der großen Steinwand, die seltsamer Weise kleiner geworden ist und ihnen irgendwie gefolgt sein muss, weil man sie nun mit zwei Schritten erreicht._

N: _beleidigt_ Nächstes Mal frage ich sie über ihre Affäre mit Snäep aus.

H2: _auch an der Steinwand_ Ron, wir sind wieder da.

R: Ich habe ein Loch gegraben.

H2: Sehr lustig, und wo?

R: Rund um Lockhart. Er hat genervt.

H1: _mit sehr schriller Stimme_ Soll das heißen, du hast die ganze Zeit, die wir wegwaren damit verbracht, Lockhart zu begraben? Wie sollen wir denn jetzt zurückkommen?

N: Ähem, um diesen Haufen rumgehen?

_Nia geht als erstes um die künstlich Wand herum, die natürlich an der Seite Lücken hat, damit die Kameras besser schwenken können. Außerdem konnte man das Studio ja nicht teilen!_

_Hermine, Dschieni und Harry, der Junge der schon wieder stockbesoffen ist weil er die Nähe von Dschieni anders nicht verträgt- äh, lebt, folgen ihr._

_Auf der anderen Seite fallen sich Hermine und Ron schüchtern, aber unter wildem Geknutsche um den Hals. Lockhart schaut aus seinem Erdloch und grinst schief und nur noch mit zwei Zähnen, weil er Ron wirklich (wirklich!) auf die Nerven gegangen ist._

_Hermine verteilt noch eine Runde Punsch und dann taucht Fahks auf, der alle wieder sicher an die Oberfläche bringt. Oben schauen sich Ron und Harry, der Junge der schief läuft- äh, lebt an._

R: Habt ihr den Basilisken denn besiegt?

H2: Äh... Nein?

R: Warum das denn nicht?

H1: Er hat Teleshopping gemacht. Das schien uns nicht ganz so gefährlich.

_Nia, die mehrere Male versucht hat, die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry, dem Jungen der bei Punsch schwach wird- äh, lebt, auf sich zu lenken, winkt noch einmal, aber er ist schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal, in einen Streit mit seinen besten Freunden vertieft. Dschieni telefoniert schon wieder._

N: Na gut, das war mein Interview mit Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der lebt. Huch. Habeich das wirklich gerade laut gesagt?

_Nia öffnet die Flügeltüren und verlässt Hogwarts. Hoffentlich nicht zum letzten Mal!_


	3. Stein der Beklopppten 1a

Interview mit einem Vampir- äh, Zauberer 

Ich muss noch anmerken, Nia kennt niemanden. Ihre Interviewpartner sehen sie zum ersten Mal. Sonst wäre das blöd zu schreiben. Entschuldigt diesen unlogischen Fakt, aber es muss sein. Die Geschichten laufen nur unter einem großen Titel, sind aber unterschiedlich aufgeteilt. Also beim letzten Mal war es die Kammer des Schreckens, diesmal ist es dies, das nächste Mal etwas anderes. Und Nia ist immer fremd. Es sei denn, ihr haltet das für komplett schwachsinnig und teilt mir eure gegenteilige Meinung mit. Dann kann man es beim nächsten Mal ja ändern.

Legende:

N Nia --- J1 Junge 1, vermutlich George, ich kann sie nicht auseinanderhalten --- HG Hermine Granger --- HP Harry Potter --- R Ron --- DM Draco Malfoy --- Fl Flittwick- sorry, _Professor_ Flittwick natürlich --- C+G Crab und Goyle --- OW Oliver Wood

* * *

N: Hallo meine treuen Leser! Ich besuche diesmal das Schloss Hogwarts, in welchem der berühmte Zauberer Harry Potter sein erstes Schuljahr absolviert.

_Nia steht in der Eingangshalle und sieht sich die gewaltigen Flügeltüren zur großen Halle an._

N: Ich vermute mal, in diesem Saal wird gerade gegessen, es scheint ziemlich laut. Also gehe ich einfach rein und suche Harry Potter.

_Nia öffnet die Tür, nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer beachten sie. Der Griffindortisch ist grell scharlachrot, aber Nia wäre trotzdem fast vorbei gelaufen. Harry Potter findet sie erst nicht, also lauscht sie den Gesprächen der Schüler und sucht einen Jungen mit Narbe auf der Stirn, vermutlich daneben einen rothaarigen Jungen, und in der Nähe ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren._

J1: Hey, Lee, ich habe gestern die Krötenmischung für Angelina gemacht. Wenn sie gleich zum Frühstück kommt musst du sie ihr nur unterjubeln.

_Ein rothaariger Junge redet eindringlich auf einen schwarzen ein. Nia schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich wahllos neben ein Mädchen._

HG: Dich kenne ich gar nicht. Bist du neu?

N: Na ja, ich bin Reporterin. Aus Bruchtal. Nia ist mein Name.

HG: Hallo, freut mich. Ich heiße Hermine.

N: Oh, bist du nicht die Freundin von Harry Potter?

HG: Seine Freundin? Gott bewahre, nein!

N: Ich meine auch als Kumpel.

HG: Nicht mal das. Er ist aufgeblasen und widerlich. Gibt nur an, meint, alles zu wissen und verbessert einen ständig.

N: _sarkastisch_ Und du nicht, oder was?

HG: _verblüfft_ Wie meinst du das?

N: Ach vergiss es.

_Nia sieht sich unauffällig am Tisch um und nimmt sich ein Brötchen. Die morgendliche Eulenpost kommt durch die hohen Fenster herein. Die Aufmerksamkeit zieht vor allem ein längliches, größeres Paket auf sich, welches von sechs Schleiereulen getragen wird. Es landet direkt vor der Nase von einem Jungen mit ungewaschenen Haaren, der eine verdreckte Brille trägt und dem vor Schreck das Schinkenbrot aus der Hand fällt. Eine übergroße Kapuze eines Tarnumhangs macht es unmöglich, ihn vernünftig zu sehen. Der Junge mit den roten Haaren neben ihm taucht sofort nach dem Brot und stößt sich dabei den Kopf._

N: Na da hätte ich ja lange suchen können. Man sieht ihn ja gar nicht.

_Nia steht auf, winkt Hermine zu und schlendert zu Harry Potter, der gerade den Brief zu dem Paket aufmacht. Nia linst über seine Schulter und liest mit._

POTTER!

Wenn sie hinbekommen haben, diesen Brief zu verstehen, bringen sie ihren Besen Nimmzwei 0,6 in ihr Schlafzimmer. Öffnen sie das Paket noch nicht bei Tisch. Die anderen Erstklässler sind alle egoistische Schweine und würden auch einen haben wollen. Wood erwartet sie heute nach dem Mittagessen um Sechs Uhr auf dem Platz. Kommen sie in Alltagsklamotten, er ist hetero.

Prof. McGngl.

HP: Wer ist Proffmeckgngl?

R: Wird wohl der neue Zaubereiminister sein. Hab gehört, der alte wurde-

N: Verzeihung, bist du der berühmte Harry Potter?

HP: _zieht sich den Tarnumhang noch tiefer in die Stirn_ Wer will das wissen?

N: Ich, eine elbische Reporterin.

HP: _ganz verschwunden_ Er ist im Urlaub!

N: Ok, dann gehört der Besen wohl niemandem. Ich nehme ihn mit.

HP: _erscheint in vollem Ausmaß_ Ich bin hier, der Leibhaftige.

R: Ich bin Ron. _hält Nia die Hand hin. Sie übersieht sie._

HP: Ron, lass uns hochgehen. Ich will den Besen auspacken.

_Die Jungen stürmen aus dem Saal, nicht ohne jede mögliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In der Eingangshalle versperren ihnen ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und seine zwei bulligen Begleiter, die Handtaschen und übergroße Frauenschuhe tragen, den Weg._

_Der blonde Junge namens Malfoy nimmt Harry das Paket ab._

DM: Das ist eine Pfanne. _Wirft Harry den Besen wieder zu._ Diesmal bist du dran. Erstklässler dürfen auf ihren Zimmern nicht kochen.

R: Warum hat es dann im Slytherinkorridor so nach Hackfleisch gerochen?

DM: _beleidigt_ Im Gemeinschaftsraum darf man das!

R: Und es ist ein Besen. Nur zu deiner Information, du Frettchen!

DM: _noch beleidigter_ Wir dürfen auch noch keine eigenen Besen haben.

R: Es ist nicht irgendeiner, sondern ein Nimmzwei 0,6.

_Ehrfürchtiges Staunen von den bulligen Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle, bis sie mit einem Kinnschlag von Malfoy wieder zum Schweigen gebracht werden._

R: Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hättest einen Schnuppe hundertelf?

DM: Nein, einen Schnuppe einseinseins. Außerdem, was kannst du schon darüber sagen? Ihr könnt euch nicht mal den Katalog leisten.

_Ein Lehrer erschient an ihrer Seite._

Fl: Was ist denn hier los?

DM: Potter hat eine Pfanne- ich meine einen Besen bekommen.

Fl: Ja, das ist richtig.

N: _flüstert zu Harry_ Malfoy platzt gleich vor Wut, habe ich Recht?

HP: Hilfe! Ich höre tote Menschen.

N: Hey!

Fl: Was ist es denn für einer?

HP: Ich muss ihn auspacken, äh, zum Unterricht meine ich. Verzeihung Professor.

_Der Lehrer geht wieder. Ron, Nia und Harry gehen die Treppe hoch. Hermine kommt langsam hinter her, holt aber auf._

HP: Eigentlich müsste ich Malfoy dankbar sein. Wenn er nicht geprotzt hätte, dass Besen hier verboten sind hätte ich nie gewagt, zu versuchen, ob diese Regel nicht zu brechen ist. Und dann hätte ich jetzt keinen Besen und –

HG: Glaubst du, es ist eine Belohnung für deinen Regelbruch?

HP: Ja? Warum hätte ich es sonst gemacht?

HG: Du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast. Holt tief Luft Quidditch ist eine sehr gefährliche Sportart und es sind schon viel zu viele Leute umgekommen. Wenn du es lernen willst musst du eigentlich erst mal alle Sportarten und Mannschaftsmitglieder kennen, du musst dich in ihre Lagen versetzten können. Ihren Puls fühlen. Und meinen, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, nur so zur Übung. Harry? HARRY!

_Harry und Ron sind weitergegangen und haben nicht ein Wort zugehört._

_Nia begleitet Harry noch fast den ganzen Nachmittag und versucht, aus im Informationen rauszukitzeln, aber er ist in Gedanken bei seinem Besen und reagiert nicht. Die Lehrer sind nicht so begeistert über ihre Unterrichtstörungen mit Fragen wie „Was macht für dich den größten Unterschied zwischen deinen Verwandten und dieser Schule?" oder „Wie würdest du die Schule und die Lehrerschaft beschreiben?" worauf Harry meistens sagt „Frage eins: Hier darf ich an Alkohol ohne fragen zu müssen, Frage zwei: Es riecht alles ein bisschen nach Alkohol." Aber Nia lässt sich nicht abwimmeln. Tapfer bleibt sie an seiner Seite bis es Sechs ist und Harry zum Quidditchplatz geht._

_Dort angekommen dreht er sich zu seiner Reporterin um._

HP: Ok, jetzt ist gut.

N: Womit?

HP: Es macht keinen Spaß mehr!

N: Was?

_Harry kramt in den Taschen und zeiht dann mit der Eleganz eines Zeitlupe-Stuntmans seinen Zauberstab._

HP: Hau ab!

N: den Tränen nahe Ich soll gehen?

HP: Nia, ich verstehe deine Argumentation, aber der Ring muss zerstört werden! Du ich muss das jetzt alleine machen!

_Er dreht sich um und geht mit dem Besen in der Hand auf den Platz. Nia bleibt verwirrt zurück und kratzt sich an der Stirn._

N: Welcher Ring?

_Auf einmal sieht sie fünf Gestallten von den Tribünen huschen, die sich rasch in ein paar Büsche schlagen. Nia schleicht sich an und überrascht Hermine, Ron, Draco und seine zwei Ttansvestitinnen Crab und Goyle._

N: Was macht ihr denn hier!

_Alle fünf fahren herum und schauen verlegen._

HG: Hallo Nia...ähm

DM: Hey, Potter schafft es noch nicht mal abzuheben!

_Nun lässt sich auch Nia ins Gras fallen und schaut Harry zu, der wild versucht seinen Besen mit sich n die Luft zu bekommen, Aber entweder der Besen ruckt zur Seite, wenn er aufsteigen will, oder schlägt mit dem Reisigschwanz um sich._

N: Er soll doch ein Fliegerass sein!

R: Wird er noch... bestimmt.

HG: Also, ich habe gelesen, dass Erstklässler noch viel zu unreif sind.

DM+N+R: Was?

HG: In dem Buch „Warum Erstklässler unreif sind".

DM: Ach, sie einfach ruhig!

C+G: Hmpf! Mlptg!

D: Siehst du, sie meinen das auch!

HG: _leicht angewidert_ Du verstehst sie?

DM: Nur weil sie kein Schlammblütisch sprechen heißt das nicht, dass normale Menschen sie auch nicht verstehen.

R: Malfoy! Ich habe sie auch nicht verstanden.

DM: Ich sagte „normale Menschen"!

R: _grummelt zornig_

HG: Hey, er hat es geschafft!

N: Ron, könntest du deine letzten Worte noch mal wiederholen, ich bin mit dem Mitschreiben nicht nachgekommen!

HG: Hallo? Ich sagte, Harry hat es in die Luft geschafft!

OW: Potter, runter da!

HP: Was? Ich habe es grade mit dem Starten geschafft, wie soll ich da landen?

DM: So ein Trottel!

Ende Teil 1


	4. Stein der Bekloppten 1b

Interview mit einem Vampir- äh, Zauberer 

Teil 2

OW: Also, noch mal für Blöde! KOMM RUNTER!

DM: Ich sag ja, er ist einfach zu nichts nütze.

R: Er hat immerhin sehr viel zu tun. Die Zauberwelt vertraut ihm.

DM: Wer soll diese Zauberwelt sein? Du und deine Eltern?

_Alle beobachten gespannt, wie Harry mit viel Bremsspur hinter sich neben Wood landet. Wood ist voll mit Schlamm und von der Kiste, die er hält, tropft es._

N: Ich glaube, er ist gelandet...

OW: Ok, jetzt, wo ich einen ungefähren Eindruck von deinen Flug- _räuspert sich_ –Künsten habe... McGonagall hat nicht übertrieben. Du bist wirklich ein exzellenter Flieger. _erstickt fast an einem Hustenanfall_ Fangen wir an. Sprich mir alles nach, ok?

HP: Ok?

OW: Pass auf, Quidditch ist nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht. Es gibt Sieben Spieler, drei davon sind die Jäger.

HW: Drei Jäger...

HP: _murmelt_ Quidditch ist nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht. _laut_ Sieben Spieler, davon drei die Jäger.

OW: Das hier ist der Quaffel.

_Nimmt einen alten, gammeligen Apfel aus dem Kasten._

OW: Das ist die Abkürzung für Quetsch-Apfel. Damit bewerfen wir unsere Gegner am Anfang des Spiels. Dann spielen wir mit Golfkugeln, damit keiner einen Vorteil hat.

HP: Quaffel. Ok, habe ich. Golfball, gut.

OW: Die Bälle müssen durch einen der Ringe geworfen werden.

_Wood zeigt auf die Seifenblasenringe, die in 10 Meter Höhe angebracht sind._

HP: Da passen die durch? Ich dachte, die Ringe wären größer.

HG: Das habe ich in „Fantastische Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen. Da war mal ein Seifenblasenfanatiker Direktor, der hat das ändern lassen.

OW: Und sie sehen noch größer aus, als sie sind! Weiter. Jede Seite hat noch einen Hüter, der muss die Seifenblasen immer in Bewegung halten und-

HP: Welche Seifenblasen? Ich meine, ein Hüter...du weißt schon!

OW: Du hast wohl keine Ahnung davon, oder?

HP: Du hast wohl keine Ahnung davon, oder?

OW: _schnappt nach Luft_ Also, das verbitte ich mir!

HP: _hustet_ Das verbitte ich mir!

HG: Was tut er da?

N: Sch! Irgendwie finde ich deren Kommunikation inspirierend...

DM: Ich bin mit Idioten geschlagen!

R: Nein, das bist du nicht. Aber du kannst **von** welchen geschlagen werden.

N+HG: _schmunzeln_

OW: Nun gut, ich erzähle einfach weiter. Ich muss die Seifenblasen aus den Seifenblasenmachern pusten, damit die Gegner die Löcher nicht sehen oder Seife in die Augen bekommen. Dann kommen nämlich die Kratzer, die ich auch hierher bestellt habe... und kümmern sich um die Angreifer. _Schaut auf seine Uhr_. Sind schon fast zu spät.

HG: Iiiiks, was ist **das** denn?

_Sie zeigt aufgeregt auf zwei platinblonde Mädchen, die in kurzen Röcken und Tops mit ihren Besen über das Spielfeld auf Harry und Wood zukommen._

OW: Ah, da sind sie schon. Harry, darf ich vorstellen, Sahra und Elsa, unsere Kratzer.

HP: Und was sind ihre Aufgaben? Die anderen ablenken? _Schaut tief in Sahras Augen (nicht die im Gesicht, wohl gemerkt!)_

OW: Nein, nicht ganz. Sie fliegen umher und versuchen, die Gegner zu kratzen. Daher der Name.

_Elsa winkt Harry mit überlangen Fingernägeln zu und kommt ihm näher._

OW: Na, verstehst du? _Hält Elsa "sanft" davon ab, auf Harry loszugehen._

R: Weißt du Hermine-Ich-wie-Alles, meine Brüder spielen auch in der Mannschaft mit.

OW: Ich würde dir auch gerne noch was über unsere Treiber erzählen...

HP: Die was?

R: _mit geschwollener Brust_ Sie halten die Mädchen vom Kratzen ab.

OW: Die Weasley-Zwillinge sind unsere,

R: Sie sind hoch beliebt wegen diesem Job hier!

OW: Sie haben ihre Aufgabe als „Treiber" zu ernst genommen...

HP: Was sollen sie denn nun machen?

R: Und keiner macht es so gut wie sie!

HG: Aber er redet nicht gerade gut über sie.

DM: Sie sind ja auch schlecht!

R: Stimmt nicht!

HG: Ron! Ich sage es nicht ungern- ich meine, **nur** ungern, aber deine Brüder sind nur in diesem Posten, weil sie sonst nicht mal die Gelegenheit bekommen, Mädchen anzufassen.

R: Das ist doch-

OW: Ich erklär´s dir wann anders, sie sind krank im Moment.

DM: Von wegen, sie liegen in der Krankenstation, weil sie so zerkratzt sind.

R: _Mit Babystimme_ Ga nich wah!

OW: Hast du bisher alles verstanden?

HP: Ja, schon. Aber- haben schon mal Kratzer jemanden ernsthaft verletzt? Und was mache ich?

OW: Ähm...nicht in Hogwarts. _greift in den Kasten_ Für dich ist dieser kleine Minifernseher! Wenn das Spiel für uns gut ausgehen soll musst du ihn anschalten und es schaffen, durch alle 35 Sender ohne Pause zu seppen.

HP: Das ist unmöglich!

R: Mein Bruder hat es immer geschafft.

HG: Und sein Vater auch. Er muss es einfach im Blut haben.

HP: Muss ich das in der Luft machen?

OW: Nein, deswegen verstehe ich nicht, warum McGonagall dir einen Besen gekauft hat. Und extra die Regeln geändert hat!

HP: Sie meinte, ich kann gut fliegen.

OW: Woran hat sie das gemessen?

DM: Zufallsprinzip?

HP: Sie muss es wohl durch Zufall mitbekommen haben.

OW: Also, wir werden jetzt noch ein bisschen üben. Ich mache Seifenblasen und du seppst dich durch, ja?

HP: Gut!

HG: Das ist so ein tolles Spiel!

N: Ich werde erst mal verschwinden, das Gehörte abtippen und dann wiederkommen. Hermine, melde dich einfach bei mir!

HG: Ja, gerne! Tschau!

_Nia verlässt die Tribüne mit einem letzten Blick zu dem blasenden Wood und dem fernsehenden Harry._

_An Halloween wird sie wiederkommen._


	5. Halloween

Titel: Halloween

Autorin: ich, wer sonst

Disclaimer: HA! Mir gehört Nia. Und der Troll (in seiner abgewandelten Form). Aber sonst nichts. Vielleicht das Rohr auf dem Boden.

* * *

N Nia --- T Troll --- R Ron --- HP Harry --- HG Hermine --- Qu Quirrell --- DA Dumbledore, Albus --- M1 1. Mädchen --- M2 2. Mädchen --- Fl Flittwick

_Nia befindet sich auf einem Flur in Hogwarts, sie hat ganz anscheinend den Weg verloren. Verzweifelt läuft sie am öffentlichen Fahrstuhl vorbei und bleibt vor einem Klassenraum stehen. Von drinnen kommt begeistertes Quieken._

Fl: Wunderbar! Sechst Punkte für Gryffindor für diesen hervorragenden Stripzauber! Ihr dürft gehen.

_Nia schaut neugierig auf, die Schüler strömen ihr entgegen. Sie entdeckt Harry und Ron, Hermine ist noch hinter ihnen im Raum und schaut verträumt einem muskulösen Mann zu, der sich verwundert anzieht._

R: Hast du sie gehört? Es heißt Zieh-Dich-Aus, nicht Zieh-Dich-Aus. Echt, ihre Besserwisserkeit hängt mir zum Hals raus.

_Nia winkt ihm fröhlich zu, Harry verschwindet schnell unter seinem Umhang._

R: Und glaub mir, ich bin NICHT der Einzigste.

_Hermine erbleicht, als sie das hört und stößt ihn im Vorbeigehen an. Der hastig unter die Augen geriebene Zwiebelsaft wirkt Wunder, sie heult._

N: Das war wirklich nicht nett von dir.

HP: Sieh nur, jetzt heult sie.

R. _unsicher_ Heulsuse, die doofe! Mit solchen Tricks bekommt man keine Freunde.

N: Ich würde mich entschuldigen.

HP: Dich hat aber keiner gefragt!

R: Komm, es gibt Essen.

_Nia folgt den Jungs auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an einen reich gedeckten Tisch setzen. Nicht lange und zwei Gryffindor-Mädchen kommen vorbei und lästern über Hermine._

M1: _lacht_ Sie heult und heult, lässt niemanden rein.

M2: „Uhuhu, keiner hat mich lieb!" _lacht ebenfalls_

N: _zu Ron _Da siehst du mal, jetzt weint sie wegen dir.

M2: Nein, macht sie eigentlich jeden Tag _plinkert Ron kokett zu_.

R: _bekommt rote Ohren _Vielleicht sollten wir ihr Ohrenschützer kaufen.

HP: _unter seinem Tarnumhang _Warum?

R: Weiß nicht. War grad so ne Idee. _Seine Ihren stehen kurz vor dem Verglühen._

_Plötzlich gehen die Flügeltüren auf und der zappelnde Professor Quirrell kommt herein, laut schreiend und an seinem Turban fummelnd. Alles wird still._

Qu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

N: Vielleicht will er uns etwas sagen?

R: _nachdenklich _Er sieht… besorgt aus.

HP: Wahrscheinlich hat sein Psychater gekündigt. _Nimmt sich noch ein Brot._

Qu: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

R: Das hatten wir doch schon.

HP: Ich sag ja-

Qu: Trooooooooooooooooooooooooll!

N: Da haben wir es!

HP: Sein Psychater heißt Trooooooooll?

R: Ich glaube, er meint-

Qu: Ein Trooooooooooooooooooooooooooll- im Kerker! _Verdreht ohnmächtig die Augen _Dachte sie sollten´s wissen… _wird ohnmächtig_

N: Na, wenn´s weiter nichts ist…

_Die unnatürliche Stille verschwindet und der sonstige Lärmpegel der Gespräche tritt wieder ein. Dumbledore sieht überrascht auf Quirrell und steht dann langsam auf._

DA: Ähem, vielleicht solltet ihr Panik bekommen?

_Die Schüler schauen ebenso verwundert, sehen sich um und springen dann schreiend auf._

R: Troooooll! Ein Troooooooooll!!!

N: _vergräbt frustriert den Kopf in den Händen. _Ok, soweit waren wir schon mal.

_Alle rennen auf die Flügeltüren zu._

DA: RUUUHEEEE!

HP: Also bitte, erst sollen wir Krach machen, jetzt will er wieder Ruhe.

N: Armer, alter Mann.

DA: Vertrauensschüler, bringt eure Häuser in die Gemeinschaftsräume.

Pr:_ mit extrem hoher Stimme _Nicht bummeln! _Sieht sich nervös um _LAUFT!

_Harry und Ron wollen Percy folgen, doch Nia hält sie am Arm fest._

N: Hey, und Hermine?

HP: Dich hat aber keiner gefragt!

R: Was soll mir ihr sein?

HP: Sie ist noch im Mädchenklo!

R: Und was willst du mir damit sagen?

N: Ihr sollt sie retten. Tschühüüüss! _Will gehen_

HP: _hält sie fest _Nix da! Mitkommem!

_Vorsichtig schleichen die drei von Percy weg und kommen in den Flur des Mädchenklos. Sie sehen gerade noch einen sehr hässlichen Troll in eine Tür verschwinden._

R: Jetzt schließen wir ihn ein!

HP: Das ist das Mädchenklo, du Depp.

R: Was will ein Troll auf dem Mädchenklo?

N: Da ist Hermine drin!

_Hermines Schrei zerplatzt fast ihre Trommelfelle, aber nur fast, denn der Troll schreit dann noch lauter._

N: _am Boden umher kriechend _Meine Kontaktlinsen! Keiner bewegt sich!

R: So hässlich ist sie ja nun wirklich nicht!

_Die zwei Jungen und Nia stürzen in den Kloraum, wo Hermine zornig funkelnd dem riesigen Troll gegenüber steht._

HG: Das hast du dir so gedacht! Statt netten „Freunden" kommt ein Troll um mich zu trösten. Sehr schlechter Witz. Kann ich leider nicht drüber lachen. Dazu bin ich ECHT nicht in der Stimmung!

R: Wir müssen ihr helfen.

_Hermine zieht ihren Zauberstab und ihre Augen werden zu schmalen Schlitzen._

HP: Wohl eher ihm…

N: _schreit irre _Tut doch was!

R: _nimmt ein Rohr _Anm.: In einem Klo liegen doch Rohre rum, oder? Nimm dies, du Troll.

HG: Nein, ich kann es alleine mir ihm aufnehmen!

N: Nicht, Hermine. Sei bitte still geschockt und lass dich doch heldenhaft retten. _Grinst _Ist gut fürs Karma!

HP: Wir müssen den Troll von ihr ablenken.

_Der Troll funkelt böse auf die Kinder zu seinen Füßen herab und will brüllen. Hermine unterbricht ihn._

HG: Nein, so läuft das nicht. Ich weiß alles über Bergtrolle, ich komme bestimmt mit ihm alleine klar.

HP: Mädchen, er ist sechsmal so groß wie wir.

R: Und du bist ein Mädchen.

HG: Ich will ihn aber alleine besiegen.

R: Du wirst auch ohne diesen Triumph bekannt.

_Der Troll grummelt versuchsweise. Keiner beachtet ihn._

HG: Damit der berühmte Harry Potter den ganzen Ruhm wieder alleine abstauben kann? Nein danke.

HP: Also das ist doch-

_Der troll hüstelt empört. Noch immer nimmt keiner Notiz von ihm._

N: Harry kann doch nun wirklich nichts dafür.

HP: Natürlich, als kleiner Junge war ich aufgrund meiner magischen Fähigkeiten sehr wohl schon in der Lage, es mit Voldemort aufzunehmen. Schließlich bin ich der Junge, der lebt, nicht der, der aufgibt.

HG: _seufzt und lässt sich auf einen Toilettensitz fallen _Jetzt fängt er schon wieder damit an!

R: Sag nicht, du wärst nicht so!

N: Aber irgendwie hat Harry Recht.

_Der troll hustet lauter und schwingt verzweifelt seine Keule, was mehrer Kabinenwände umreißt, einige Waschbecken zertrümmert und vier Wasserleitungen freilegt, was natürlich alles einen Höllenlärm macht. Zufrieden setzt der troll noch ein Brüllen hinterher._

HP: _empört zum Troll _Also bitte, mach deinen Kram woanders, wir führen hier eine ernste Diskussion!

_Der Troll hustet ihn an._

HG: Ernsthaft Diskussion? _Schreit Harry an _Ich würde eher sagen, du willst dich mal wieder ins rechte Licht rücken und den Helden spielen!

N+R: _schnappen nach Luft_

R: Das kann man nicht so sagen…

N: Harry hat überzeugende Argumente…

_Der Troll schwingt erneut seine Keule, aber Hermine schreit ihn an, Ron nimmt ihm die Keule weg und Harry lässt seinen Lendenschurz weg._

N: Näääääääh, musste das sein?

T: Leute, ich versuche hier doch nur meinen Job zu erledigen! Was meint ihr, wie viel Geld das bringt?

HP: Nicht viel?

N: Ist ja nicht viel da zum Geld machen… _kichert_

T: Das war aber nicht nett!

HG: Ron, mach ihn alle.

_Ron lässt die Keule auf den Kopf des Trolls fallen. Der Gigant verdreht theatralisch die Augen und wird ohnmächtig, was noch mal ordentlich Lärm macht._

HP: Du bist immer so negativ anderen gegenüber, Hermine.

HG: _wird rot _Oh, ich werde dran arbeiten.

N: _klatscht in die Hände _So, wo alles geklärt ist –

_Harry und Hermine fallen sich strahlend in die Arme, machen Blutsbrüder-/Schwesternschaft, trinken auf Freundschaft und werden Busenfreunde._

_Ron steht angeekelt daneben._

R: Mädchen!

N: - mache ich mich aus dem Staub!

R: Ja, ja. Geh du nur.

HP: Komm bloß nicht wieder.

HG: Bis bald! Ich freu mich schon!

_Nia winkt überschwänglich und unecht freundlich, verlässt das Klo und flüchtet vor den nahenden Lehrern._

N: Ich will ja nicht den Ärger bekommen für das Klo!

Ende!

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieses (nicht)Interview gefallen. Bitte RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRReviewen!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

BIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(TROOOOOOOOLL)


	6. Nerhegeboder was Hermine sehen würde

ENDLICH die langersehnte Fortsetzung (+schauböse+ Oder? ODER???) von den Interviews!

Freue mich über eure Reviews, und vergesst nicht, hier wird angezeigt, wenn es jemand liest... ich finde euch... +schaumöchtegernböse+ Bzw auch nicht, wenn ihr kein Review schreibt, aber dann kann ich auch nicht eure Sachen lesen oder mich bedanken!

**

* * *

Der Spiegel der Wünsche oder Was Hermine sehen würde**

Ni - Nia, Her - Hermine, Harr - Harry, Ro - Ron, Kw - Kwirrell, Vl - Voldemort, Pf - Pfahxs, fD - fette Dame

Ni: Hallo, hier ist mal wieder eure Nia! Jetzt war ich dieses Schuljahr schon drei Mal da und werde Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt, noch einmal besuchen, weil ich ja bisher nicht wirklich ein Interview mit ihm führen konnte.

_Nia betritt die Eingangshalle. Die letzten Schüler verlassen die Große Halle, unter ihnen Harry Potter und seine besten Freunde._

Her: Nein, es ist unmöglich! Snape hat nicht vor, den Stein zu stehlen.

_Nia folgt ihnen auffällig, aber sie wird nicht bemerkt._

Harr: Du hättest sein blutiges Bein sehen sollen. Er will an den Stein.

Ro: Fluffy konnte Snape einfach nicht leiden.

Her: Aber warum wollte Snape an den Stein? Warum musste er an Fluffy vorbei?

Harr: Ich glaube es ist Zeit für meinen Tarnumhang.

Ni: Hallo!

Harr: Es ist dringend Zeit.

_Die drei Freunde eilen zum Portraiteingang ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes und verschwinden darin._

Ni: Ich will auch durch.

fD: Wart' nur ein Weilchen. Normalerweise kommen sie relativ schnell wieder raus. Meistens zur Schlafenszeit. Immer auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und versteckten Plätzchen für Gruppensex. Die süßen kleinen Dinger! _Seufzt_

Ni: Ok, auf deine Verantwortung.

_Nia setzt sich auf den Boden, packt ihren Gameboy aus, der „magischer" Weise funktioniert, isst Flips und pfeift den Ententanz._

_Eine halbe Stunden später öffnet sich das Portraitloch wieder und ein Schatten kommt heraus. Die fette Dame pfeift ungeduldig nach Nia, die hastig aufspringt und dem kichernden Schatten folgt._

Schatten v. Her: Ron! Du hast meine Haare im Mund!

Schatten v. Ro: Nimm halt nicht mehr das Schokoshampoo.

Schatten v. Her: Lass es einfach. Sonst mache ich Geleegel drauf.

Schatten v. Harr: Uäää!

N: Hey Leute! Wartet mal. Ich will-

Schatten v. Her+Ro+Harr: Pscht!

Ni: _flüstert_ Ok, ich will mit Harry Potter ein Interview machen.

Schatten v. Harr: Deswegen ist sie also hier.

_Der Schatten fängt an zu rennen und erreicht atemlos den dritten Stock, Nia hartnäckig auf den Fersen. Sie öffnen die Tür zu Fluffy, schauen geschockt auf den rauchenden Haufen Gras und den johlenden Hund. Nia reißt ihnen von hinten den Umhang weg._

Harr: Nein! Snape war schon hier! Fluffy ist bereits vollkommen bekifft.

Ro: Kann ich dann das Hasch behalten?

Her: Das war mein Geld. Es gehört mir.

Ni: Wir könnten es jetzt rauchen?

Harr: Nein, wir müssen Snape aufhalten.

Her: Harry, es gibt wichtigeres als Freundschaft und Heldentum. Nimm Bücher zum Verstecken und rauch etwas Gras, dann ist das Lesen viel angenehmer!

Ro: _flüstert_ 1. Falscher Text, 2. falscher Einsatz, 3. bist du deswegen so oft in der Bobliothek?

_Hermine wird rot_

Her: Trotzdem! Harry muss immer den Helden spielen.

Ni: Fängt sie wieder damit an? _verdreht die Augen_

Harr: Ich bin eben so gut! Also, wie wissen, Snape war schon da und hat Fluffy bekifft.

Sie widmen sich dem tanzenden, schielenden Hund, der merklich ruhiger geworden ist.

Her: Ron, leg Gras nach.

Ni: Warum wirkt es bei uns eigentlich nicht?

_Ron legt widerwillig sein Gras auf den rauchenden Haufen._

Ro: Hundegras. Wirkt nur auf seiner Frequenz.

_Nia nickt, als ob sie verstanden hätte_

Her: Los, da ist die Klappe.

_Umständlich versuchen die vier, den Hund von der morschen Holztür fern zu halten. Schließlich gelingt es ihnen und vor ihnen liegt ein dunkler Tunnel, aus dem langsame Walzermusik tönt._

Harr: Sollte mir irgendwas zustoßen, rennt ihr sofort zu Dumbledore und sagt ihm Bescheid.

Her: Warum gehen wir nicht jetzt schon?

_Fluffy torkelt zu Partyanlage und stellt noch immer leicht benebelt die laute Musik aus, öffnet ein paar Fenster und zündet drei Räucherstäbchen an._

Ro: Ich dachte, er wäre nicht da?

_Harry wird rot._

Harr: Ich kann Snape schon vor Freude jubeln hören…

_Fluffy – noch immer leicht schielend – bemerkt die vier Gestalten und knurrt (klingt mehr wie Durchfall)_

Ni: Äh, Leute…

_Fluffy spuckt auf Rons Schulter (A/N das Wort Spucken ist zweideutig…)_

Her+Harr+Ro+Ni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sie springen nacheinander in den dunklen Schacht._

Her+Harr+Ro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Ni: Soweit waren wir schon…

_Sie landen auf einer weichen Pflanze, die sich langsam im Takt lauter Walzermusik wiegt. Sofort greifen einige Stängel mit ihren Blättern nach denk Kindern und Nia und fangen an zu tanzen._

Ro: Meine Güte, was ist das? _wirbelt in einer Pirouette umher_

Herr: _Überlegt krampfhaft und wippt im Takt mit den Hüften_ Ich hab's! Das ist die gemeine Walzertulpe. Sie tanzt ihre Gegner zu Tode.

Ni: _tritt dem Stängel aus Versehen auf den Fuß_ Ups! Und was sollen wir machen?

Herr: Tanzt schneller! _sie macht einige Discofox-Schritte und die Pflanze wendet sich beleidigt von ihr ab, um alleine weiter zu tanzen_

_Hermine springt zur Seite und schaute besorgt zu Ron, der sich noch mehr an die Pflanze anpasst und eigentlich glücklich aussieht._

Harr: Schneller? _tanzt sehr falsch, ignoriert seine Partnerpflanze und bewegt sich alleine. Seine Partnerpflanze zieht sich beleidigt zurück und tanzt mit der von Hermine_

Ro: _murmelt_ Schneller tanzen, schneller tanzen. _Zu seiner Pflanze_ Du tanzt wirklich gut!

_Nia tanzt auch allein und rettet sich endlich zu Hermine und Harry, die ziemlich besorgt außerhalb der Tanzfläche stehen und zu Ron schauen._

Herr: Er schafft es nicht.

_Rons Füße fangen an zu qualmen._

Ni: Er brennt!

Harr: Feuer und Flamme für den Tanz.

Herr: Da gab es doch diesen Spruch… _kaut auf ihren Locken_ Wir hatten das in Kräuterkunde… Moment… Ja, ich hab's: Im Takt genial, im Stummen fatal!

_Hermine schwingt ihren Zauberstab und die Walzermusik verklingt. Ohne Antrieb fallen die tanzenden Stängel in sich zusammen. Ron kommt erschöpft herbeigetapst und Hermine macht einen Heilzauber auf seine noch dampfenden Schuhe._

Ro: Gut, dass wir uns nicht auf die Stängel eingelassen haben!

Harr: _schreit fast_ Gut, dass Hermine in Kräuterkunde aufgepasst hat!

Ni: Seht mal, da, eine Tür! _zeigt auf die Tür mit dem großen „Hier durch zu Voldemort" Schild_

Harr: Dort muss Snape durchgegangen sein!

_Hermine, Ron und Harry gehen durch die Tür. Nia folgt kopfschüttelnd über diese Ignoranz

* * *

_

Tbc


End file.
